metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sector 6 (NOC)/Items
These are the items that appeared in Sector 6 (NOC). Major Items Varia Suit The Varia Suit was downloaded by the Barrier Core-X when Samus reached the Data Room. Samus must defeat the Barrier Core-X in the next room to obtain it. Wave Beam Samus must destroy the Security Robot B.O.X. to obtain the Wave Beam. B.O.X. appears in the room with the small pool of water below the room with the Red Hatch after getting turned away from the Restricted Zone. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 A blocked off Morph Ball tunnel is to the lower right in the room early in the sector with the blue Geron. It takes Samus to the room with the Energy Tank. By bombing the wall, she will uncover three Morph Ball tunnels. The highest one has a fake block at the end, and leads to the tank. Energy Tank 2 The Energy Tank is three rooms to the left of the second Save Station Samus is able to use. It is clearly visible. Energy Tank 3 In the large shaft leading to the corridor where Samus fights B.O.X., Samus must enter a corridor and destroy an obstruction on the floor with her Screw Attack. She must then run to the other side of the room and re-enter the shaft, then Shinespark through the wall ahead. This takes her to a blocked-off door. In the next corridor, Samus must use Bombs to close up four gaps between platforms, taking care to avoid vertical Shutters she may trigger. Leaving and re-entering the room reverses this mistake. Finally, Samus must run from the start of the room to break through a wall of Boost Blocks guarding the Energy Tank. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 The Missile Tank is in the bottom right square of the first room of the sector, accessible only from the room to the right. Samus can shoot a Fake Block in the wall of that room, creating a hole taking her to the tank. Missile Tank 2 In the shaft with the Save Station after escaping the SA-X, is a tunnel that can be accessed with bombs in the lower left corner of the shaft. The tunnel takes Samus to a room with a ledge above her. Bombing the wall to the left of the ledge will reveal the Missile Tank. Missile Tank 3 Samus must get to the top of the shaft to the right of where she acquired the Varia Suit. To do so, she must climb the shaft to the right of that, and take the left door at the top. When she is at the top of the room, she must carefully jump to the the tank to avoid the Pit Block directly to the right of it. Missile Tank 4 From the location of Missile Tank 3, Samus must fall through the crumbling blocks and grab onto the edge of a Morph Ball tunnel. Through the tunnel will take her to a small alcove with the tank in the ceiling. Missile Tank 5 Samus must head through the first easily accessible door on the right of the shaft in the upper right portion of the sector. She must the head to the door at the right of the passageway, which is blocked by Blue X. In the door is a Fake Missile Tank. To get the real tank, Samus must bomb the wall to the right of the fake, taking her to the room with the tank. Missile Tank 6 Following the defeat of B.O.X., Samus can go through the door on the other end of the robot's corridor and shoot the switch of a Shutter with the Wave Beam to expose this Tank. Power Bomb Tanks Power Bomb Tank 1 In a corridor inhabited by Blue X, Samus must penetrate a floor made of Screw Attack Blocks, and then Shinespark from the entrance of the corridor through the door, through another door, and finally through several walls of Boost Blocks. She must then execute another well-timed Shinespark through the Blocks, so that she may collect the Tank. Power Bomb Tank 2 At the bottom of the same room, Samus must dash across the floor, save Shinespark energy, jump to the platform above, Shinespark at the slope and continue running, then jump to the top of a closed-in area, where she will burst through a Boost Block and reach this Tank. Power Bomb Tank 3 Above the B.O.X. fight's room, Samus must Screw Attack through two pillars made of Screw Attack Blocks, and then she will enter a small room inhabited by three Owtches. Samus can use a Power Bomb to reveal the Tank, which is situated on a large blockage in front of her. Several Pit Blocks in the blockage may hamper Samus. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Sector 6